Isabella Enfuego
"Mr. Afton, I think you have misunderstood me. Your father killed the son of my family line. Now, you answer to the '''daughter'..."'' - Isabella About Isabella Enfuego is the younger sister of Lucian Enfuego, the 1987 'Purple Guy' who caused the 5 Missing Children Incident. A florist with her own successful shop, Isabella lived a happy life after achieving a majority of her own dreams and goals. Her greatest regret was being unable to find her older brother in time to stop his murder spree. However, when she did meet with Lucian in prison before his execution, she declared to her husband and children that he was 'missing his soul'. This pushed her to seek out where he had last been, finding Afton Robotics. She confronted the then-owner, Michael Afton, and demanded to know what his father had done to her brother and to release his soul. Michael denied his father had done anything each time she showed up to argue with him until he grew irritated and countered her accusations with the fact that Lucian had murdered William Afton I, then threatened to ruin her business and family by spreading word of her blood relation to a serial killer if she persisted. Faced with a threat to her family, Isabella was forced to back away, but held a grudge towards the Aftons ever since. She would tell her children and grandchildren of what she knew, but none did anything to help her or believe her. She gave her most beloved possessions away to her favorite grandchild, then passed away in her sleep, lamenting her inability to carry out her vow to release her brother's soul from the Aftons' clutches. With her brother's death and she herself having taken her husband's family name, the Enfuego Family line has seemingly ended. Childhood The only daughter of the main Enfuego Family bloodline, Isabella was considered a beautiful child. Her parents began the process of teaching and grooming her to be a suitable bride for arranged marriage once she grew older, something her brother Lucian disapproved. Isabella disliked the grooming, having ambitions of her own, but she obeyed her parents' wishes as she didn't have much choice. She loved flowers of all sorts and spent much of her time in the family garden, tending to the plants and learning to care for them. Roses were her favorite flowers. She would craft flower crowns and create small bouquets to have around the house; these were her inspiration to want to open a flower shop of her own one day. This dream would be set aside after repeated chastisement from her parents told her it conflicted with their goal of marrying her into a business owner's family to strengthen their own connections. One day, while her family hosted a party for future potential suitors, Isabella was lured away by a much older son of one of the associates. Cornered and fearful of what was about to happen to her but trained to keep quiet and docile, she shrank away from the guest's hands and whimpered loudly enough to catch her brother's attention, who had been searching for her once aware she wasn't with the rest of the party. Lucian chased off the older boy and stayed by her side for the rest of the event. Isabella kept the memory of her brother's protective nature as a precious one. It was not long after that party that their parents died at Lucian's hands, and Isabella found herself being separated from her brother to live elsewhere to continue her grooming in the care of a god-family. Lucian would be sent to their grandmother to also continue being raised according to their parents' wishes while control of their family businesses went to an uncle for the time being. Before they were separated, Isabella was given a gift from her brother, one of the black-leather wrapped knives from Lucian's personal set, which itself had been a gift from their grandfather before his passing. The two knives were identical, and Isabella cherished the one she was given as a link between herself and her brother. As she got older and she felt more trapped by the arranged plans for her future, Isabella grew more despondent and yearned to be reunited with her brother and to live a life of her own choice. She had written letters to him, but Lucian's replies grew less regularly over the years until they stopped altogether, her only indication of anything happening being that her grandmother reported him missing one day. This gave her the goal of searching for him once she had the finances and freedom, one she immediately had to set aside after her god-family argued that she needed to focus on her duties to be a suitable bride. Freedom from the arranged marriage plan came when Isabella was involved in a car accident with her god-family. Glass from a shattered window lacerated her right eye and face. While surgeries and care were able to save her eye and face, the lacerations left her blind in that eye, along with permanent scarring across it. The new disability and marred natural beauty of her face made many of her suitors drop interest in her, enough that the arranged marriage plan was no longer viable. She celebrated this by requesting her god-family enroll her into schooling to learn business for herself. With the god-family feeling responsible for the damage caused to her face, they agreed to her request, allowing Isabella to grow up following her own ambitions. Family Life Importance to the Purple Guy Isabella being Lucian's younger sister and only sibling makes her incredibly important to him. Lucian is highly protective of her, doting and catering to her whims even as he made every effort to make it appear as if he had little interest in her. After their separation in childhood, he placed even greater value on the remaining black-leather wrapped knife in his possession, viewing it as his connection to her. While he gained additional knives to use alongside it in a dual wield, it mattered little to him what becomes of the 'spare' knives; he will, however, go to any lengths necessary to retrieve the black leather knife if it is away from him for too long. In her adulthood, Isabella spent a portion of her business profits on a private investigator to track down her brother and deliver reports on his quality of life. While neither picked up on his trail of bodies, she was able to obtain an address for him just long enough to send a gift as a reminder that she still cared for him. This gift is the gold kite shield badge that Lucian wears almost constantly, her name lovingly engraved in it. Lucian's philophobia affects his ability to romantically love others and impacts his ability to platonically love as well; his fear, when it comes to his sister, manifests in wanting her safely away from himself and armed with something she can use to defend herself. He recognizes himself as a danger and a threat in the right conditions and will do everything possible to keep her away, moving as soon as he realizes her P.I. has found him but not killing them as he uses that same P.I. as an indicator of her quality of life. It can be said that as long as Lucian is in his right mind, he will do anything for the sake of his younger sister, even if he has to manipulate himself to do it. The drastic shift in his behavior towards Isabella when they met in prison is one of the clearest indicators to her that something was wrong, leading her to discover that his soul -and likely a number of his memories- were missing or otherwise tampered with. Trivia *Isabella initially didn't exist when Lucian was created as a character. She came into being and developed alongside Lucian as the Purple Guy gained additional development to be more well rounded than the predecessor had been. *The flower she wears in her hair changes shape and style often, but it remains the exact same color it has been since her first concept art. *The flower is also fake; while she is a florist and can wear fresh flowers any time she wishes, that flower is false for a specific reason. *Isabella didn't start wearing her false flower hair decoration in canon until after her brother was executed. Isabella in Spring.png|Isabella in a spring-theme dress, the scars over her right eye were mistakenly left out Find The Pieces.png|Isabella as an angel, watching over Meera and Digital Lucian Swap Isabella.png|Isabella as Purple Gal in the Swap AU branch. Her eye isn't blinded as she takes the place of her brother in the timeline. Category:Characters Category:Support